


Stress Relief

by thedas_scribe (wshall)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Normandy - Freeform, Shenko - Freeform, Smut, Wine, shower, tension relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wshall/pseuds/thedas_scribe
Summary: My first attempt at smut...Marley Shepard's going to Vancouver for possible court marshall, and Kaidan has been tasked with escorting her and the Normandy home.  Both are stressed out about it.





	

Marley plopped down on the couch in her quarters and let out a long, heavy sigh. “I can’t believe this,” she said aloud. 

“I can,” Bryan chimed in. “You go and do something for the Alliance, shit goes wrong, you choose the best option, which is still the worst, and now you’re toast. It. Never. Fails.”

She leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees and folding her hands together to rest her chin upon. “It was for Hackett, not the Alliance. But yeah, I guess you’re right.” Restless, she stood back up and walked over to her nightstand, where she pulled out a bottle of 2084 Reisling. “What’ll you think it will be? Court marshall? Dishonorable discharge?” Her head dropped. “Jail time?” 

“I think they’re just going to ground you.”

“Really.” It wasn’t even a question. Just a statement. “Just ground me.”

“Yep. Not to mention – “

Bryan’s train of thought was interrupted by a knock at her door. 

“It’s open,” she called out. 

Kaiden walked in slowly, as if attempting not to disturb the skiddish hamster that stared from a hiding spot in the corner of his cage. “Commander?”

“Kaiden, it’s just Marley while you’re in here.” She stood up to greet him, and sat down before taking a sip of wine from a frosted Collins glass. After a minute of waiting, she finally said, “have a seat, what’s up?” After all this time, the Lieutenant Commander was still awkward in her presence.

“I just --” he sat down and thought about his words before continuing. “I just don’t understand. You did the right thing down there, and I don’t understand why they’re going to slay you for it.”

“We’re not sure what they’re going to do, Kaiden.” She picked up the bottle. “Drink?”

He thought about it. “Sure, why not. I think I might need more after this is all over. I’m stressed out. We’ve been through a lot, but this part is not what I envisioned happening after Horizon. I never thought I’d be personally escorting you to a meeting with the brass.”

“Yeah.” Her feelings were intense, and as usual, she couldn’t bring those internal emotions to the surface for air. 

“We’re friends, Marley, did they ever consider that?” He finished pouring the wine into a frosted wine glass, then took a long drink. “You’re right here. We’re on the Normandy. We could damn near mutiny this frigate and be halfway to the Terminus systems before they even realized we made a run for it.”

“No, Kaidan. That’s not going to happen. I’m taking this ship home where she belongs. I will take what’s coming to me, and that’s it. It will be over.” She took another drink. “And maybe I can finally rest for a spell.”

“Until the reapers show up again.”

“Yep. Then they’ll call me back to active duty.”

“Assholes. That’s what they are, sometimes.”

“Damnit.” Marley felt her face pinching in frustration. “I need to get laid.”

“That would be nice.” 

“How long do we have?” She asked. “Ten, twelve hours?”

“Kaiden checked his omni tool for reference, then confirmed, “It looks like twelve hours and fifteen minutes.”

She didn’t move her head, but turned her eyes upon his. She said nothing.

Kaiden realized her ideas, then shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Um...” His next drink was a series of gulps until the glass was empty. “I thought you were into women.”

“I’m into me. If it gets me where I need to be, then I’m into that. And I need to be stress free so that I can sleep.”

“But –“

“If you’re not interested, then that’s fine. I just thought after last time --”

“Oh, I’m interested...I’m just wondering...”

“Wondering what?”

“Are there strings attached?”

Marley directed her body at him. “None whatsoever.”

“I’ll be right back.” He kicked his boots and socks off, then removed his trousers and shirt, and went into the bathroom. She could hear the shower turn on, and a smile washed over her face.

“Oh good grief, Marley,” It was Bryan.

“Hush, enjoy the show if you like.” 

“Oh, I’ve enjoyed all of them so far.” 

Marley snickered as she refilled both of their glasses. She was halfway through with her third glass when Kaidan emerged wearing only a towel. 

“It’s been awhile, friend,” he said, eyes resting upon hers.

“Yes it has.” 

She stood at the edge of the bed, and he pressed himself against her. Something about physical contact soothed her nerves. Where sex was involved, it piqued her desires, regardless which gender. She was taking deeper breaths by the minute, as he slowly wrapped his arms around her, grasping the bottom of her tank top to pull it up and off. She raised her arms to help him, maintaining eye contact all the while. She let out a moan of approval as he ran his warm hands down the length of her back. When he gripped her waist, she stood straight up. 

“Thank you,” she muttered. 

The cravation of her neck tasted sweet, as did the trail he made that led up to her ear. Suckling on her ear lobe, he worked his hands into the waistband of her shorts and slowly shoved them downward until they fell on their own. He felt himself grow at the discovery that she was wearing nothing underneath. She began to fall backwards, and he caught her weight, easing her into the soft fluffy down comforter below. Their breathing was in unison: he exhaled while she inhaled, and vice versa. They matched their rhythm for the dance that was soon ahead. 

She sat up on the side of the bed and floored the towel he was wearing, and it ended up hanging on his bulge, which caused her to laugh out loud. “Um, your towel rod is working well, already.” 

He laughed with her, and said “it gets bigger than that, ya know.” Without a second thought, he threw his hands behind his head and struck a pose, towel still dangling off of his joy. “You know you want what’s behind towel number one...” 

They both erupted in a fit of laughter. 

“Oh, honey, you know I do,” she cooed through a sultry baritone. She plucked the wrapper from the prize and gripped it in her hand. “Damn, you’re big.” 

Kaiden beamed at the compliment. “You say that every time, you know?” 

“Well it’s true. Let’s see if we can get it bigger.” She cupped his scrotum and massaged it gently before licking her lips and taking a mouth full of his member. And when she did, he was at her disposal. 

“Oh, Marley...” his eyes closed as she slowly worked up a very tight suction, just like he liked it. She worked her lips to the base of his shaft and massaged its lower ridge with her tongue. His approval was made evident through a series of low moans. It felt like she stayed there forever, and she could feel his veins throbbing. Without warning, she pulled off of it completely, making a pop sound, and his body shuddered. “Awhh...” 

She suddenly flipped him onto the bed and began to get on top of him. 

“Oh no you don’t,” he grinned. “Good deeds don’t go unrewarded.”

“You don’t have to, Kaidan, the ride is my reward.” 

He wrestled with her, letting her win just long enough to get his hands in a position where he could throw her on the bed, then he pushed his bodyweight on top of her with her knees pressed against her chest. “I at least get a sample.”

Keeping his hands on her feet, he began the appetizer: a little below the navel was his favorite starting point. He pressed his mouth against her rippled belly, outlining her lower abdominals with his tongue as he made his way to the thin line of curls that framed her mound. He carefully traced around the bud, making his way to the bottom before easing his tongue between the petals. “Mmmmm,” was her reply. Very slowly, he felt them tighten up and open before he continued further in. When fully exposed, he found himself around her sweetspot, and as she did for him, he began suckling. She tasted perfect. “Oh, shit...” she moaned, a sign to go in. He dug deep into her, thrusting his tongue inside her seldom-explored chamber, feeling it tighten up. His throbbing grew intense, and he silently begged for to climax so he could revisit the place he’d been once before. As she began to gyrate, he focused on her sweet spot, teasing and sucking, until she finally burst. The bed beneath her bore a wet line of satisfaction. 

He kept her knees at her chest as he pushed himself into her, bringing out a loud moan from both of them. 

“Oh, Kaidan!” She shrinked into the bed in shock. “Shit!” 

He knew what she liked: deep and fast, and he aimed to please. Giving her exactly what she wanted, he put his body on hers and held her head by the temples, raining gentle kisses all over her face. He loved how she got completely lost in the feeling of it, and watching how she lost all tension as he massaged the depths of her insides while tantalizing her sensitive face. Now, she was all his. 

He began to wonder what was going to happen when they landed. Would he be tasked with guarding her? At this point, he knew he was one of two men she’d teased, and the only one she’d bedded. He knew that Liara and Kelly had their moments, but her heart was with Liara. But he’d known her longer, and he knew her better. She knew him better than anyone, as well. He quietly mocked the term “friends with benefits,” and this was an example of that. Best friends with benefits, even, and he always asked if there were strings attached, just to make sure nothing had changed. If it did, he doubted they’d last very long. There was something so...not right...about her. About them. A very unique bonding. Maybe it was the fact that she didn’t have the family he had, maybe it was becaused she desired – craved, rather – human touch. Maybe it was because she didn’t have to try so hard to voice her feelings, that he just knew. She was never good at expressing her emotions. Always action, never sentimentality. He was either lucky or blessed, but he could see what she couldn’t say. 

“Oh...” The change in sensation from his core signaled that he was about to climax. “Shit, I gotta...” He pushed her harder into the bed and sat up, withdrawing just in time to release himself in a tidy puddle on her abdomen. They both shared light kisses and he reached for the towel on the floor to wipe up his mess. When he finished, she pulled him on top of her. 

“Next time, we need to put the towel under us,” he said. 

“Yeah, but it only got the bottom of the bed. I can change the sheets before we make landfall.” 

“You’re not going to change your sheets, now?”

“Nah,” she said. “I’m rested and relaxed enough to sleep. I need to take advantage of it.” 

Kaiden got dressed, as did she, and they sat back down on the couch to finish the wine. 

“Kaidan?” She asked. “Thank you for this.”

“No problem, Marley.”

“And...I hope we can do that more often." Her body was still flushed red, and she was still shivering in the after light.

“Really?”

“Maybe one day we can attach strings to it.”

“Now Marley, you know your heart isn’t with me.”

“But everything else is.”

Kaidan stood up and gave her a warm hug. “I love you, Marley. But it’s a big decision.”

“I know.” She started for her bed. “You should go. You can leave the door unlocked if you want to.”

He left her room. When the door closed, he pumped his fist and whispered, “Yes!!!”


End file.
